fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Asu no Yozora Shoukaihan
|jap = アスノヨゾラ哨戒班|d = 3:10|pe = Sakura Ayane|ap = Vocal Album 2|wr = Orangestar}} '|アスノヨゾラ哨戒班|lit. Night Sky Patrol of Tomorrow}} is the second character song of Akamaru Asuka, performed by her voice actress Sakura Ayane. Lyrics Romaji= kibun shidai desu boku wa teki wo erande tatakau shounen kanaetai mirai mo nakute yume ni egakareru no wo matteta sono kuse mirai ga kowakute asu wo kiratte kako ni negatte mou doushiyou mo nakunatte sakebun da asu yo asu yo mou konaide yo tte sonna boku wo oite tsuki wa shizumi hi wa noboru kedo sono yo wa chigattan da kimi wa boku no te wo sora e mau sekai no kanata yami wo terasu kaisei "kimi to boku mo sa, mata asu e mukatte ikou" yume de owatte shimau no naraba kinou wo kaesasete nante iwanai kara mata asu mo kimi to kou yatte warawasete are kara sekai wa kawattatte honki de omottatte kitai shitatte kaeyou to shitatte mirai wa zankoku de sore demo itsu datte kimi to miteita sekai wa hontou ni kirei datta wasuretenai sa omoidaseru you ni shimatteru no kimi ga ite mo inakute mo toberu nante mousou hitori ja aruku koto sae boku wa shinai mama aiiro no kaze ni haita gensou kowashite kurette negatte mo ga itatte negattan nara kanaete shimaeyatte eh ... kimi wa itte mata ashita no yoru ni ai ni ikou to omou ga dou kana kimi wa inai kana soredemo itsu made mo bokura hitotsu dakara mata ne sky arrow waratteyou mirai wo sukoshi demo kimi to itai kara sakebou kyou no hi wo itsuka omoidase mirai no bokura |-|Kanji= 気分次第です僕は　敵を選んで戦う少年 叶えたい未来も無くて　夢に描かれるのを待ってた そのくせ未来が怖くて　明日を嫌って過去に願って もう如何(どう)しようも無くなって叫ぶんだ　明日よ明日よもう来ないでよって そんな僕を置いて　月は沈み陽は昇る けどその夜(よ)は違ったんだ　君は僕の手を 空へ舞う　世界の彼方　闇を照らす魁星(かいせい) 「君と僕もさ、また明日へ向かっていこう」 夢で終わってしまうのならば　昨日を変えさせて なんて言わないから　また明日も君とこうやって　笑わせて あれから世界は変わったって　本気で思ったって 期待したって変えようとしたって　未来は残酷で それでもいつだって君と見ていた　世界は本当に綺麗だった 忘れてないさ　思い出せるように仕舞ってるの 君がいてもいなくても翔べるなんて妄想　独りじゃ歩くことさえ僕は しないまま藍色の風に吐いた幻想　壊してくれって願って踠(もが)いたって 願ったんなら叶えてしまえやって　Eh...　君は言って また明日の夜に　逢いに行こうと思うが どうかな君はいないかな　それでもいつまでも僕ら一つだから またね　Sky Arrow　笑ってよう 未来を少しでも君といたいから　叫ぼう　今日の日をいつか思い出せ　未来の僕ら |-|English= I do whatever suits my mood, a rebel picking out enemies and fighting No hopes for the future, I wanted to be drawn in a dream and yet I fear the future, hating tomorrow, wishing towards the past There's no longer anything I can do, so I shout out, "Tomorrow, please, don't come," Leaving the old me behind, the moon sets, and the sun rises but that night was different from all the others when you took my hand... The Big Dipper's first star illuminates the darkness, dancing into the sky and beyond this world "Let's start facing towards tomorrow again, both you and me" "If this is to end as a dream, at least allow me to change yesterday..." I won't say anything like that, so let me keep smiling together with you tomorrow as well Ever since then, the world's been completely different that's what I honestly believed yet no matter how much I tried to hope or change, the future was cruel even so, the world I always watched with you was truly beautiful I still haven't forgotten that, I've put an end to it all so I can remember daydreaming about flying with or without you, or even just taking a walk alone I can't do either of those; and begged for someone to break down the illusions formed from the indigo wind "If you want it, then make it come true yourself," Eh... you said that... I think about I want to go see you again tomorrow night, but I don't know, maybe you won't be there but even so, we will always be one So, see you later, Sky Arrow let's smile on I want to be together with you in the future, however short our time may be, so I'll shout out "Remember this day someday in the future, whoever we may be then..." Audio Trivia * The song is a song originally sung by the Vocaloid IA and was covered by Sakura Ayane for the mobile game ''BanG Dream! Girls Band Party''. Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Character Songs Category:Polychrome Pretty Cure Category:Polychrome Pretty Cure Music